Alexiel Einhart
Appearance With a stature of 5'7, Alexiel is of average height for a human woman her own age. Due to both how active she is and how much she really eats, Alexi has very little in way of body fat. Though she maybe seen as slender, Alexi actually has powerful muscles in both her legs and arms. Since Alexi does not really act her age, many come to believe she is younger than she really is. She has long dark auburn hair that falls several inches pass her shoulders. Her bangs on the other hand are abit longer than chin length, but due to how they are styled they barely reach her jawline. The upper portion of Alexi's hair is pulled back into a messy bun, while the rest is free. Alexi's eyes are a mix of olive green and light brown; light brown about her pupils then transitioning into an olive green, with amber specks throughout both irises. A faint tattoo covers the left side of her face; it extends from her bow down her cheek to the height of the corner of her mouth. The majority of this marking is beneath her eye. Upon Alexi's right arm, near her shoulder, is a unique burn scar; instead of being just a simple mark, her scar is actually in the shape of a symbol. The brand has some sort of meaning, but Alexi seems not to talk about it. Gear A customized leather brigandine; the chestpiece is fashioned into a style similar to a corset, form fitting about the torso, thickest about the bust. The right side of the brigandine is sleeve-less, while the left has a full length sleeve. Adorning Alexi's left hand is strange looking leather glove; only her index and middle fingers have fingers in this glove, the glove spans the length from her fingertips to midway up her forearm. This particular equipment is also trimmed with soft fur. A thick smooth leather bracer protects the length of Alexi's right forearm. On the outside of her bracer it looks like there are several shoddy blades attached to it; she may remove these at will, but Alexi prefers only to use them when her primary weapons aren't at hand. A pair of snug leather pants covers her legs. Then she has a pair of fur lined leather boots that end just below her knees. Alexi uses an ornate long bow for ranged fights and two daggers for close combat. Personality If one needs a word to describe Alexiel, they would have to go with eccentric for quite a few reasons. To start off, Alexi has a rather capricious air to her. When she seems to act upon a whim without so much as a thought it usually results in some sort of mess for her and whoever that happens to be close to her at the time. Then depending upon how well her 'partner in crime' reacts, Alexi just might get them out with what seems to be pure dumb luck. Those that seem to have the misfortune of getting mixed up with her multiply times have wondered if her thoughtless acts only seem that way on the surface and questioned if there isn't something a bit more behind it; but this is usually forgotten after she does another thoughtless thing. As if her capricious nature wasn't enough, Alexi is quite playful. This could range from anywhere between being vivacious to being down right mischievous; from coy to out right flirtatious. This all depends on who she is with and the mood she is in, but usually Alexi is cheerful and having a good time around others. Either one has really got to rub her the wrong way or catch Alexi off guard to see her despondent. This doesn't mean that in serious incidents Alexi cannot be serious, most times she is. It is only when she knows her company enough that she would try to lighten the mood; and she would only do this if the situation could benifit from it. With the playful and capricious guise, Alexi can act childish from time to time. While like this Alexi has been known to do things like hide behind someone that is seen more powerful and taunt whoever might be after her. Depending on what she is getting scold for (if she ever does) she might just pout like a small child, but this would only last for a few moments. This can also be candidate of several causes as to why she might just show up in someone's home uninvited; though she likes to claim it is the way of the stray. When it comes to getting paid for a job, most would want their reward to money. So one would think Alexi is no different, right? On the contrary, she has no preferrence when it comes to compensation; she'll take anything from wealth to food and lodging. Alexi has even been know to taking scraps of material as payment. Without knowing her thought process, most would find this quite odd; but with a closer look into her methods, one would see a choatic sense of logic behind it. This way she is not limiting her clientele to those of wealth and she walks away with supplies, and even possibly of a place to stay for a time, or things she can sell to a merchant later for some money. Due to the nature of her payment method from her jobs, Alexi has times where she must do something more to keep afloat. In these times, she has been known to do almost anything from hustling gamblers to stealing from and killing bandits for a bit of coin; there are a few things the seemingly shameless Alexi won't touch. When it comes to achievements, Alexi prefers to stay out of the lime light. She'd rather someone else got credit for the feat and her name is barely tied to it. Curiously, she wants it that way so she can live a life under the rader; doing as she please without attention upon her. But if she is asked for a reason, Alexi will say she's not what the world is looking for and someone more fitting of the role hero deserves it. She'd be willing to sully her own hands so the hero or heroine doesn't have to. Now if someone called her out for a heroic deed, Alexi will say they have the wrong preson even if she had done it. Alexi has a problem with bearing things on her own, but it is only the big things; small ones she has no issue letting someone in on. She wishes not to burden anyone else with things that might weigh heavily upon her mind. It's not that she doesn't think too little of everyone else. She just doesn't want to cause anyone stress, which usually results in causing more problems between her and the others she is suppose to be trusting; in turn making her feel worst for not being up front. If one ever gets Alexi to drop her guard, they woud find a woman that can think upon her own two feet. In these moments, she's willing to speak about things that she would not otherwise. Also she reveals she is not as dimwitted as she acts, and can be quite deep if it is a matter she has thought abit about. Anyone that actually becomes her friend has much to wary of; showing up in their place without invitation, dragging them around the countryside, and treating them as if they were hers. They are pretty much stuck with her wild ride, even if they become annoyed by it. (Her personality is merit for change the more she grows.) Biography On the day of Firstfall 11th 9:5 Dragon, chasind woman gave birth to a baby girl, which she named Alexiel Einhart. Though being mother to a bastard child, the woman could not bear to bring herself to abandon the babe in the wilds; the main reason being supertitions of the child's spirit returning to haunt her for the rest of her life. So the reluctant mother resigned herself to trying to raise Alexi to the ways of the tribe. At first, Alexi's childhood was like any other, filled to the brim of play with other childern and spending her days in a carefree manner. But as time went on for the children of the tribe to learn the skills of their elders, so that they could ensure the survival of the tribe; Alexi found herself becoming more and more isolated from her peers. And it all seem to have started with her mother's inability to teach her the necessary skills. Soon this was followed by whispers of the adults, each questioning bits of Alexi's life and trying to attribute it to her dim progress. It did not take long for some of the children to echo their parents in taunts. Like any child in that situation, Alexi was riddled with both sorrow and rage; how could she not when all she could do was inaccuritately use a bow, while the other children could hunt and beginning to learn other things like combat. Early 9:18, Alexi felt her rage become determination as she watched the other children go off to train. This was when she received the brilliant idea that she could spy on the other children, to see what they were doing differently. Like a lost puppy, Alexi soon found herself trailing after an older boy from the village. Following him, she observed his methods; then later at night she would mimic his guestures, slowly learning the skills she was lacking. At first he was intolerant to her watching him, but it seemed with time the boy came around. It was after one of his own training sessions that he and Alexi official became acquinted. It wasn't long after that, that Alexi and the boy, named Kovak, became rather close friends as they spent the days together. During the time they spent together, he would tell her of how much her dreamed to leave the wilds and see the world beyond. At first, young Alexi paid no mind to his warns; maybe this was because at that time he seemed to be joking about it. But as the years past, he became more serious in his desire to escape this life, until eventually he did leave the small village; leaving Alexi by herself. With her old friend gone, Alexi was finally able to let go of any notion of living a life with the tribe. The thought of Kovak getting to see the world while she was left behind, was something she could not bare. So naturally, she began collecting suppplies she would need for an adventure beyond the wilds. But this task was more arduous that she had orginially speculated; mostly due to the fact that no one in the tribe were willing enough to part with their provisions for someone the was going to leave them. The only help Alexi received in her presonal quest was that of her own mother, whom only could part with a hand made cloak and a few choice words. It took nearly a year for Alexi to get the equipment fit enough to withstand the beatings of travelling without needing to be mended each night. It was at the end of 9:22 Dragon when Alexi finally managed to follow in his footsteps, leaving the Korcari Wilds behind. Having lead rather kind of sheltered life, Alexi found more than a rude awakening when she came to Lothering. First, Alexi had the misfortune of crossing pathes with some rather disagreeable villagers. Having been discriminated against most of her life, Alexi could barely handle it from complete and utter strangers. But instead of develing into an argument of the choice of words for her, Alexi fought all urges to throw fists. Instead she apted for an approach she played with when Kovak teased her; she pretended that it had no affect on her and jested along with the rest of them. At first this seemed to amuse the small group, but the longer she kept up her act the more it seem their interest was lose. This resulted in Alexi walking away nearly unscathed; beyond her now wounded pride. Wishing to retreat to a quite place to lick her wounds, Alexi sought out the nearest inn. You could say this went as well as trying to stop a flood with your bare hands. She had no clue the world outside the wilds used currency to do business. Having not a coin to her name, she found an annoyed inn keeper, who turned her away the instant he realized she had no money. Out in the streets without a clue or a coin in the world, she wandered about the village in hopes of some idea what to do with herself next; mostly debating if she should return home like her mother said she would. In that bleak moment, Alexi manage to run face first into the chantry board. It was an anwser to her silent pleas as she took the best sounding job. This was the start to Alexi's career as a mercenary as she started out taking the quests from the chantry board. It seemed about this time too, that Alexi started hustling the gamblers at the local taverns. She stooped to this level after having taken a job that was then completed by another. So in order to pay for food and lodges, she decided to steal from the people who were willing to lose it at a chance of gain. This went as well as one can expect from a green horn grifter, so badly that she was ran out of town after getting caught. Having been chased out of Lothering, Alexi was once more turned into vagabound; but this time she had some new tricks up her sleeves. It was all fine and dandy, until she hit the part of Ferelden that were too poor to even gamble, let alone hire someone to do a job for them; even though they might be in need of it. This would leave any wanderer hard up from money to supplies. But the ever so cunning Alexi threw tradition economistic ideals out the window and began bartering work for things she could use. Having manage to slip into Kirkwall, before the blight in Ferelden was even heard of, Alexi had by now learned most of her cunning little tricks; keeping her more distasteful activities to those who can't report them and to a bare minimum. But once the blight came to be and the number of refugees in the Free Marches grew, Alexi soon found that legitimate jobs were getting harder to find; along with profit from any scrap she could sell. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters